It was my job
by McGiva
Summary: Post Sans Voirs. Deeks will attempt to get Callen out of jail. Using his past as Martin Deeks, lawyer with this trusted legal secretary, Nell Jones. Currently on hold, please PM me if you would like to takeover the continuation of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It was my job

Author: McGiva

Rating: T

Point of View: Deeks

Pairings: Deeks/Kensi & Nell/Callen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own, profit or anything having to do with or about Sirkin & Sirkin (which is an actual real law office in LA). I have no knowledge of anything having to do with things such as but not limited to: the law, lawyers, cops, procedures, or anything else for that fact. Anything in this story was made up by me or was Googled.

*Author's note* The minor changes to this and now all current and future chapters have been made by my wonderful beta ibroketheinternet who gets to deal with a first time writer!

I knew this day wasn't going to end well. I should have just called in sick. But then Kensi would have found me and beat me; well I consider it beating but really it's just a nice fast hard punch to the arm depending on what I have or haven't done. We all know that is one of her favorite hobbies. But anyways. I was hoping to never have to do this, but G. gives me no choice in the matter.

Yes, I let it slip a time or two that I did go to UCLA for undergrad and Law School, and yes that I passed the California State Bar Examination. No one ever decided to push for anything else, nor had they seemed cared. After passing the Bar, I got a job at a Small law firm. The law firm of Sirkin & Sirkin; a husband and wife team of lawyers'. Evan aka Mr. Sirkin, took me under his wing and taught me all he could in the few months that I was working for them. It was here that I found I really did not wanna become a lawyer after all. Evan was disappointed to say the least when I told him I was going to quit his firm. The only thing that was my redeeming feature was that I had already been accepted into the LAPD's training course for the Police Academy.

But I digress, so back to the matter at hand. G went all lone wolf on us; shooting the Chameleon, and getting arrested on national TV. So after logically trying to figure out my options I check up on Kensi just to make sure she's okay. Then after quick jog over to Sam to check on him. I ask Sam what he wants me to do, seeing as he would now be the Senior Agent in Charge, he just looks so lost. I tell him I am going to find a way back to OSP and to have them keep me updating with Callen and the truck which is now a "crime scene".

I then go up to the cops, which have just arrested G and ask them as a professional courtesy if they could take him to LAPD lock up, since I know they wouldn't let us take him to the boatshed. At least I might have a little pull there since I am a LAPD Detective/ NCIS liaison officer. They grant me that much, at least I know where G will be spending the night. As another professional courtesy they let me have a word with him before they load him up and take him away. I knew it would only be a second so I tell him this; "The only word you speak to them is 'my Lawyer's name is Evan Sirkin', you don't need to know anything else. We will be at the station tonight to try and get you out." As I turn to walk away, G grabs my arm saying; "Tell her... I'm ...sorry." I can only smirk as I walk away responding, "No way, G. you can do that yourself."

Next order of business; get to OSP. So that's what I'll do first. As I start walking down the street I cut though a few alleys and buildings so I am not around the various news crews, I flag down a cab and ask the cabbie to drop me off three blocks away from OSP. I pay the cabbie then I hesitantly pick up my cell and call Evan luckily I have his direct line or I probably wouldn't call. Let me tell you, I don't think he is not going to happy to hear from me.

As I am walking towards OSP I start dialing and waiting for him to answer, I laugh at his greeting; "This is Evan, what did you do wrong and how can I make it right?" My response was, "did you happen to be watching the news? I really didn't want my fifteen minutes of fame to be like this." Now it is his turn to laugh. "Never thought I would hear from you again but as I stated before how can I help?" This statement takes me by surprise. I didn't think he would be this willing to help me but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Well, I can't really discuss this over the phone as it is now an ongoing case, but can I stop by the office with a co-worker to try and get my boss from going to Gitmo?"

"I'll do you one better," says Evan, "how about I just meet you both at the LAPD precinct at 1900 hours and you can explain yourself then. Just make sure your boss knows to keep his mouth shut and not to say any word other than 'Lawyer'," I smile at that thought, "that won't be a problem Evan, thank you for helping me. I will see you tonight."

Well that part was easy. Plan B has commenced. Now all I have to do is get Granger, Hetty, Eric and Nell on board. And with that thought in mind I walk up to OSP, open the door and make my way up stairs. Luckily or not I can't find Granger or Hetty so maybe I can do this my way and ask for forgiveness instead of permission. I find Eric staring at the big screen and it seems like he doesn't even know I am there. So I make my presence known. He seems shell shocked so I step up to the table and start to give Eric orders. At first all he does is look blankly at me.

I tell him I have a plan but need his help to get it in motion, my plan is how we are going to get G back. After he hears that his ears perk up, kinda like Monty's. I tell him to start backstopping a legend for Nell. He is confused so I explain to him that she needs to be set up as my paralegal, working for me Martin Deeks, Lawyer at Sirkin & Sirkin. He is still confused. So I give him the cliff-notes version. That was the law firm I worked for for a few months before training for the Police Academy, and that I am still in contact with Evan one of the owners and that he is going to be the Senior Lawyer that is going to help us get G back

Next order of business is to find Nell, explain the situation, have her gather a copy of all the evidence we have been collecting. Wow that doesn't seem like such a hard thing now does it. As luck would have it I do find her walking out of the restroom. After giving her a quick shoulder squeeze and letting her know we will get G back. She tilts her head sideways thinking I have gone insane seeing as he just killed someone execution style on national TV. I tell her the same thing I told Eric, emphasizing her part as my paralegal and to make sure she has copies of all the evidence on her tablet not the originals. I tell her I will be back to get her at 1800 hours. I leave her as she walks into the office.

My first stop is the garage I need to sign out a car that looks like a lawyers car, I'm in luck as I sign out the Mercedes-Benz ML 320. Now that that is settled, I head back towards Hetty's magic wardrobe to find an expensive looking business suit. I am hoping by the time I return to Eric everything will be set.


	2. Chapter 2

After finding the main wardrobe empty, I search for what I can only call the holy grail of designer suits; a Tom Ford collection hidden in the back. No wonder Hetty never lets us venture too far on our own. I start smiling as I look through the choices. I need to look like I belong next to Evan. I need to act the part of a half-cocked young and smart-ass lawyer.

Therefore, I pull out a classic black silk shirt, because you can never go wrong with silk, and black tailored pants. Ok, I swear Hetty knew I was eventually going to wear this because they fit like a glove, a very expensive glove nonetheless but I don't remember giving Hetty my measurements, oh well. Finally, I draw out a black suede military jacket to pull it all together and give me that swagger but not uptight look that a normal suit jacket would give off. After that I slip on a pair of black crocodile moccasins, before browsing some much needed accessories. A black crocodile belt to match the shoes and a black frise woven day scarf; because we all know that Hetty and Kensi are the only one's around here who can tie a tie and since they aren't here I know I have to do something a little different. I take a look in the mirror all I can say is damn, Jonny Cash had nothing on me. I am the man in black! Then I picked out a simple black briefcase, stereotypical I know but I need to have some type of prop even if it's just stuffed with folders and blank sheets of paper inside.

Now that that my wardrobe has been decided, I wonder if Nell will want to change or if she will feel comfortable in what she is already wearing. I guess it's time to go upstairs and find out if Eric has done me proud.

As I walk up the stairs, I am still surprised that no one even notices me, but I guess that's why they pay me the big bucks. Since I was chosen by the best to become one of the best under cover… detectives, right? Maybe I should sign that paperwork Hetty gave to me all those months ago to make me an agent so that my liaison position can't be terminated. Well now's not the time to worry about that. I can do that later. Hopefully. If I still have a job after all of this is said and done.

I make my way to check on Eric and Nell's progress. I can't help but smile at the noises I hear coming from inside. It seems like Nell isn't too happy with the legend Eric made up for her considering, "Yeah, well, you named me Renee Smith and my IQ just dropped forty points." I can hear the hamsters running the wheels in Eric's head so I better step in before he loses a vital organ.

"Nell," I say softly and gently enough for her to hear me but not to disturb Eric. "Eric is doing the right thing here; you have to remember that for most paralegals, well they only have a High School Diploma, that's all they need to work in a firm." I can see the semi defeat as her shoulders drop and her head starts to tilt and then she gives me a sideways smile knowing I said the right thing.

"How are you feeling about this so far?" I ask knowing that she will be the one to make or break this case.

"I'm ok, I will be better once I see Callen, that he's still in once piece and ready to rejoin the team. We're still going to be a team, right?" She seems worried.

"Yes, there is nothing that anyone can say or do to break us up. We work well together. We are finally a cohesive group. They can't, we can't…" I don't even know what to say or how to say it. So I just switch topics.

I look over towards Eric and tell him I'll need the photo ID credentials for Renee and myself from Sirkin and Sirkin along with three earwigs. I think he must think I'm nuts asking for three of them. Yup he's looking at me like I grew an extra head, but at least he had the cred's ready for me. While Nell is putting hers on, I attach mine to the Benz keys, because really if Hetty wasn't pissed already for me wearing this suit, worth at least four grand, then she would be if I ruined it with the clip on cred's. I remind him of our rescue mission which is to retrieve G. Therefore, we need to get an earwig to him. This way if we are forced to leave him at the precinct over night, at least he can communicate with us. I tell him to think of this as a big game of capture the flag, in which Callen is the flag that we need back.

Turning towards Nell, I ask; "did you get all of the video-feeds synced to your tablet that I asked for?" A slow nod of the head is all I get but that's better than nothing. "Do you have all of the programs linked here to OSP in case we need you to communicate with Eric?" Another nod. "Are you comfortable in that or would you like to run down to wardrobe and change," I ask her.

"I'm fine" is her quick and automated response. She's still getting used to the idea that maybe, just maybe, this will work and we'll get Callen back so I leave her alone.

"Show time," is about all I can say right now. But as we are walking out the door I turn back to make sure Nell is following and give Eric a quick statement, "make sure to keep me updated. If you hear from Sam or Kensi tell me… And remember as much as you might not like it, Sam is now the temporary agent in charge. Do what he says and don't piss the big guy off because that's all I need when we get back."


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note* Yay, working on chapter 4; will hopefully be out in the next few days. Have a great rest of your Sunday!

* * *

I'm sure by now everyone one knows about Nell and her "a type A with borderline ADD" personality, but today you would never know; she quietly walks behind me letting me take the lead. I almost feel bad that I forgot she was following me so as we walk outside I make my way over to the passenger side of the Benz to open the door for her. She shoots me that patented Hetty look that she's mastered so well in the two years since she joined NCIS. I just give her my best smile and shrug my shoulders. "I'll ask for forgiveness," I say and walk over to get in. I end up leaving the radio on whatever it is that is playing because come on, we all know that I only play with it to get a rise out of Kensi. I then make my way downtown to the LAPD Headquarters (HQ).

I'm not surprised to see Evan waiting by his car, checking his watch. I glance at the clock in the Benz and notice it's only 1830 hours. Wow, I didn't think traffic would be that light. Before I can even open the door Nell has her hand on my arm. At first I am confused as to why, then I remember and hand her over one of the earwigs. "Better get reacquainted with these things, Renee," I tell her as I get ready to open the door.

I put on my award winning smile and step out of the Benz. I walk over to the passenger side of the car and open Nell's door again, helping her out. Then I wait for her to get the tablet before I walk her over and introduce her to Evan. Evan has always been one who tries to get the first and last word in so before anything else I tell him, "it's just a loner from my boss's garage." His grin gets even bigger than before.

He pats me on the shoulder and says, "I knew being a copper wouldn't get you much but you still chose that route. Are you happy?"

Without a doubt my answer is, "Yes, I don't think I could do anything but this."

"Alright then," says Evan, "tell me what you got, well everything I need to know before the doughnut patrol does."

Nell has been pacing back and forth while I got the first word in with Evan so now is the time where I turn to get her attention and do the proper introductions. "Renee, this is Evan the greying 50 year old lawyer who is going to help us get Callen back. Evan this is Renee, for all intents and purposes, our paralegal… because I can't really explain who she really is or what she really does. The same goes with Agent Callen. I hope that won't be a problem."

Evan starts laughing, "Nothing is ever easy with you kid, is it?" I just shake my head and gesture to Nell letting her have the floor enough to explain what we have. As she offers to show him some of the video-feeds she had organized while in OSP.

I let my mind wander off while she talks since I was there and everything. I really don't wanna dwell on the fact that I almost got blown up, again. I don't need to pay too much attention so therefore I try and get into character. It feels odd to be back here. Not just because I'm at HQ, I mean we've been here before for case's and since I work... works... worked, oh well never mind that semantics part.

It's just that no one here knows anything about my past or the years I spent at UCLA getting my Law Degree or the hours I spent studying to pass the Bar exam, or even the months I spent working for Evan as a lawyer. One quick glance over to Nell and Evan and I can tell he has seen enough.

"So you still in it to win it old man? Think we can get our boss back?" Evan started to nod slowly to himself then looked over to me.

"As long as you're buying the beer when this is over." My response is a quick "deal." And we are off to the races. I should have thought this over better. Too late now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, see chapter 1. I just use them to play with, I promise to leave them unharmed for others as well.

* * *

As we make our way into the precinct I keep my head down, trying to get in and around without anyone noticing. As we approach the table, I think I'm in luck as the cop seems to be new. Maybe he hasn't heard of me and that way I wouldn't have to explain myself. After flashing the creds that Eric made for us, or in Evan's case his real ones, the cop just asks for one of us to sign in. I let Evan handle that part since the form expects printed and signed name, reason for visit, and current contact information.

"You remember your way around?" the desk cop asks, looking up from the sign in sheet. I nod my head as we start walking away towards the lock-up. He doesn't say anything else but I see him reach for his walkie talky.

"Great," I mutter to myself. I wonder if Bates has put a fake BOLO in the break room with my name and photo just in case the new guys and probie's came across me at a crime scene or out in the streets.

Speak of the devil himself; Bates comes rounding the corner in which we need to go. Well, there is no way to back out of this now, we're too close.

"Deeks, is that you?" Of course that was the first thing out of Bates mouth, the second being much worse. "So the prodigal son returns ey…. Wait… What the hell did you do to yourself? Why are you dressed like you walked out of a GQ photo shoot instead of looking like the scraggly cop I saw on the breaking news special this afternoon?" So much for thinking his response would be tactful.

Instead of answering his questions I just start introductions hoping he will forget the twenty questions. "Lieutenant Roger Bates this is Evan Sirkin and Renee Smith. Evan, Renee this is my LAPD boss Lieutenant Bates. Evan here is the co-owner of the law firm Sirkin & Sirkin; he is helping me with my case to get Agent Callen back home. And this is Renee, my paralegal."

Bates started chuckling, "well that explains your entourage," he says as he started to frown to himself. "But not why you're here and dressed like that."

I take a brief moment to try to word this but it ends up coming out as "I used to-"

"He used to work for me; was one of the best damn up and coming lawyers LA was going to have… before he decided to grow a conscious and sought after becoming a LEO." Thank god for Evan and his ability to predict when I am about to get foot in mouth disease. My response wouldn't have been so civilized. "Now, excuse us Lieutenant, but can you take us to our client or shall Martin direct us himself? I'm sure he still knows his way around here, don't you think Renee?"

I take that as my cue. I saunter up next to Renee since she still has the deer in headlights look; I smile at her, silently reassuring her everything is going to be fine. I place a hand at the small of her back leading her towards the utility room. Thankfully, Bates has enough wit about him to return to his office.

While walking I explain to her; that the utility room that has all the fun but not so state of the art recording system software. Telling her this as an unspoken reminder of the job we need done before we can get to G. This is where she will use her handy dandy tablet to connect with Eric in OSP. Once that's done Eric will have free range to hack into the LAPD system to monitor G when we are forced to leave. Well for as long as they keep him in an LAPD interrogation room and don't transfer him somewhere else.

I go to the door and knock three times to let the tech know there were multiple people entering. I enter and glance around the room and luckily there is only one tech monitoring G. I knew he wouldn't be a problem to get rid of.

"Jim," I say as I walk over clapped him on both shoulders, "good to see your still here. How's that wife of yours… and your kids, you have two daughters right?" I see him pitch forward towards the monitor as he refuses to turn around to look at me.

"Yeah…" he stutters and continues "why?" I know I'm disliked by most of the staff here that's why I try to have enough blackmail info on each in cases like this.

"Well I'm sure your wife and daughters would love to meet your underage hooker," I reply easily. With that he jumps from his chair as it falls to the floor, wow, I never knew he could run so fast.

Well that was easier than I thought. This gives Renee plenty of alone time to converse with Eric so they can get all their tech set up. Evan now has some time to study Agent Callen. I feel somewhat useless right now but I know I shouldn't talk so that I don't distract the others. Instead I pace the width of the room, watching G on the other side of the two-way mirror.

Not that there's much to watch; he's just sitting up in the hard plastic chair, his fingers laced behind his head, his feet crossed at the ankles, and his eyes closed. I would have sworn he was sleeping but we all know G does not sleep. Short cat naps yes, sleep no. Especially not in times like these.

Once I hear the okay from Eric I turn to Renee, looking her straight in the eyes I explain to her that even now with Eric monitoring everything going on she can't break her cover. I remind her that everything is still being recorded and that there is CCTV covering the entire precinct. Once we step inside whatever we say will be broadcasted straight into Bates office and knowing him he's going to be watching the whole thing.

I make sure to point out all three security cameras in the room; the main 'for show' camera in the north-east corner which she can see through the two-way and in addition to that one, the two covert pin cameras; one hidden inside the working AC Outlet and the other in the smoke detector.

* * *

Author's note: currently working on the next chapter, all updates will depend on my writing and my beta's schedule.


End file.
